


Métamorphoses

by Dynasties_IsaFaradien



Series: Dynasties : Les Bonus [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Heavy Angst, Identity Issues, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Sexual Identity, Teen Loki, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynasties_IsaFaradien/pseuds/Dynasties_IsaFaradien
Summary: Loki atteint l’âge de la puberté, et est bien en peine de comprendre quelles peuvent bien être son identité de genre et son orientation sexuelle, dans ce monde qui ne l’apprécie pas pour ce qu’il est. D’autant plus qu’une drôle de malédiction semble l’avoir frappé de plein fouet…[Fic bonus de Dynasties (I - 2)]
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Dynasties : Les Bonus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114307
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapitre n°1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici donc la toute première fic bonus à « Dynasties », et elle s'intéressera à Loki, dans le prolongement de ce qui a été développé dans la Chronique égarée n°11, qui porte elle aussi le titre de « Métamorphoses ».

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -> [« Métamorphoses » (Chronique égarée n°11)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512727/chapters/70608855)

**Chapitre n°1**

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil de Loki avait été particulièrement agité. L'adolescent – presque un jeune homme, désormais – voyait certaines de ses nuits perturbées par ses hormones et donc, par des rêves plus ou moins explicites, à sa plus grande honte.

Cette nuit-là, donc, il rêva à de nombreuses choses condamnées par la bienséance, et d'autant plus confuses pour lui car il s'y voyait incarné par une jeune fille, du même âge, de la même corpulence et avec les mêmes cheveux de jais que lui.

Son double, mais en féminin.

Loki s'éveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Toutes les sensations agréables qu'il avait pu ressentir durant son fantasme nocturne se voyaient effacées par une terreur sourde, remontant du plus profond de son être.

Ce rêve signifiait-il qu'il était en réalité d'essence féminine, comme ses inclinaisons pour la magie et les beaux garçons semblaient déjà l'indiquer depuis un certain temps ?

Loki se leva brusquement de son lit, et se dirigea vers sa salle d'eau personnelle, attenante à sa chambre. Il ne risquait donc pas d'y croiser âme qui vive, d'autant plus qu'Ërinn ne dormait plus, depuis longtemps, dans sa petite chambre de gouvernante.

Il devait  _ savoir _ .

Il devait  _ voir _ .

Dans une lumière tamisée, la porte soigneusement verrouillée, il se déshabilla, les mains tremblantes. Nu comme un ver, il fit face au miroir.

Son reflet était, à son grand soulagement, parfaitement conforme à ce qui était physiquement attendu chez un individu de sexe masculin. Il ressemblait à celui qu'il avait toujours été.

Mais alors, que pouvait bien être ce drôle de rêve, corroboré par nombre de ses goûts, assumés ou dissimulés avec soin ?

Loki scruta une fois de plus son corps, aussi bien dans le miroir qu'en réalité. Il se sentait perplexe.

Il eut soudain une idée folle. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, principalement d'appréhension.

L'appréhension de peut-être bientôt découvrir celui qu'il était vraiment.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il fit apparaître une illusion sur son corps dénudé. Une illusion féminine. Peut-être alors que le miroir lui renverrait un reflet dont il pourrait instinctivement dire qu'il s'agissait du sien.

Loki rouvrit les yeux. Comme prévu, une très jeune femme se tenait à sa place. Grande, menue, de longs cheveux de jais, et un regard vert intense. Elle était conforme à la fille qu'il avait incarnée dans son fantasme nocturne.

Et elle lui paraissait profondément familière. Comme s'il était elle, et qu'elle était lui.

Les yeux de Loki s'embuèrent de larmes de honte. Il s'était toujours senti anormal dans cette société asgardienne, et il commençait enfin à comprendre l'ampleur de cette anormalité.

Il était détraqué, perverti, au plus profond de son âme et de son corps.

Soudain, des crampes vinrent interrompre ses réflexions. Elles étaient localisées dans sa poitrine, mais aussi, et surtout, dans son bas-ventre et dans son entrejambe. Elles grimpèrent graduellement en intensité, et il finit par courber l'échine devant leur puissance.

Il mit fin à l'illusion, et s'affala au sol, roulé en boule, mordant le poing pour ne pas hurler. Les autres ne devaient surtout pas être mis au courant.  _ Personne _ ne devait savoir,  _ personne _ ne devait avoir la moindre idée de sa déviance mentale et physique.

Les crampes s'estompèrent doucement, et Loki décida de se relever, bien que son souffle était encore court.

En croisant de nouveau son reflet dans le miroir, il vit qu'une jeune femme se tenait toujours à sa place.

Elle ne ressemblait pas exactement à l'illusion qu'il avait fait disparaître. Elle avait les cheveux aussi courts que lui.

La différence s'arrêtait là.

Car elle –  _ lui-même ? _ – avait des petits seins, qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration erratique. Elle avait des hanches plus larges que lui. Et surtout, en lieu et place où il aurait dû  _ sentir _ le poids familier de ses testicules et de son pénis, elle possédait – et il  _ sentait _ – des grandes lèvres aussi quasiment imberbes qu'il ne l'était habituellement.

Loki baissa les yeux vers son propre corps, et le vit tel qu'il lui était apparu dans le miroir, ce qui excluait un sortilège placé sur celui-ci. Mais pourtant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Seul le mot « monstre » lui venait à l'esprit.

Tremblant, il passa les mains sur ses seins, et les découvrit aussi sensibles que s'ils étaient vrais. C'était donc probablement le cas. Il baissa les bras jusqu'à ce que ses doigts entrent en contact avec cette entrejambe qui lui était totalement étrangère sur sa propre personne. Avec honte, il poursuivit digitalement son exploration à l'intérieur, et toutes les muqueuses lui semblèrent atrocement réelles.

En pleurant, il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, ce corps qui ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'il avait habité toute sa vie durant. Si la transformation s'avérait permanente, comment expliquerait-il à ses parents qu'ils avaient désormais une fille en guise de second enfant ?

Il s'écroula à genoux devant le miroir, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues et les sanglots lui secouant la poitrine et les épaules. Son reflet le répugnait autant qu'il le fascinait.

La rage et le désespoir prirent finalement le dessus dans cette guerre émotionnelle, et il couvrit son nouveau corps de nombreux coups de poings, en silence. Il n'eut plus la notion du temps au milieu de cette expression violente de la haine qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même.

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta progressivement, mais il pleurait encore. Tous ses repères allaient forcément changer, désormais, que son état soit permanent ou non. Même s'il retrouvait son apparence masculine, il conserverait une trace indélébile de cette nuit atroce.

Avait-elle d'ailleurs l'obligation d'être  _ entièrement _ atroce ?...

Quitte à se retrouver coincé en femme, autant qu'il en profite pour s'assurer de son entière fonctionnalité, surtout s'il venait à se faire mettre à la porte et que ce bannissement l'offrait à la merci des rues les plus malfamées d'Asgard.

Les mains toujours tremblantes, Loki se décida à tester digitalement ses nouveaux organes génitaux. Il s'agissait tout autant d'une exploration naturellement curieuse, que d'un essai pour tester sa potentielle carrière de prostituée sans nom ni titre. Gauchement, il expérimenta, et cela lui prit un temps monumental, assis face au miroir, les jambes écartées, observant tous ses propres mouvements.

Dans un frisson, il atteignit finalement l'extase. Une sensation si plaisante qu'il considéra immédiatement son nouveau corps sous un autre angle.

Celui-ci se retransforma alors, mais Loki avait trouvé en cette expérience traumatisante une nouvelle approche de lui-même, et une fois la terreur passée, cette perspective ne lui apparaissait plus que sous ses meilleurs avantages.

  
Mais  _ personne _ ne devait jamais le savoir.


	2. Chapitre n°2

**Chapitre n°2**

Le lendemain matin, après avoir retrouvé quelque peu le sommeil sous l'effet des endorphines, Loki s'éveilla dans un corps de nouveau entièrement normal – cela signifiant qu'il était conforme au genre sous lequel il était officiellement enregistré à l'état civil. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu se produire, et cela le turlupinait.

Il avala un rapide petit-déjeuner, seul dans sa chambre, et fila à la bibliothèque du palais en s'arrangeant pour éviter tout le monde. Il n'avait pas confiance en ses réactions instinctives s'il croisait leur regard. Il était terrifié à l'idée de rougir et de détourner les yeux par crainte, ce qui soulèverait indéniablement des interrogations.

Et Loki n'avait absolument aucune intention de se laisser questionner sur le sujet de son malaise actuel.

À pas feutrés, il parcourut la section défendue de la bibliothèque consacrée à la sorcellerie, à laquelle il avait néanmoins accès grâce à ses études avec Frigga. La seule condition avait été de jurer, sur son honneur, qu'il userait de cette permission à bon escient, et qu'il n'irait pas fricoter avec de la magie noire.

Il était largement plus de midi lorsque Loki eut parcouru en diagonale tous les ouvrages susceptibles de l'intéresser. Rien. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur ce type de métamorphose, même au milieu des actes et traités de magie abordant le sujet du changement de sexe. La seule conclusion à en tirer était que cette drôle d'expérience n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la sorcellerie, que ce fut celle qu'il maîtrisait envers et contre toutes les lois sociales d'Asgard, ou bien celle qu'une tierce personne aurait pu lui infliger.

Le jeune Prince sentait son estomac se nouer sous l'effet de la faim, mais il était déterminé à ne pas sortir de cette bibliothèque sans au moins un début de réponse à son problème. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, et se dirigea vers la section biologie, persuadé qu'il n'y trouverait cependant rien de bien concluant.

Là aussi, toutes sortes d'ouvrages traitaient du sujet qui le taraudait. Plusieurs guérisseurs d'Asgard signaient des traités de médecine sur l'intersexualité, dont les sujets d'étude qu'ils avaient sous la main décrivaient souvent des enfants présentant, parfois dès la naissance, des caractéristiques sexuelles liées aux deux genres. Cette anomalie était souvent traitée par des traitements hormonaux, voire des chirurgies pour rectifier l'apparence des organes génitaux.

Alors que Loki réfléchissait au fait que ses propres _anomalies_ n'étaient pas apparues à la naissance, mais plutôt au beau milieu de sa puberté, et qu'elles étaient automatiquement réversibles, Thor vint interrompre ses études clandestines.

\- Mon frère ! s'exclama le blond en débarquant brusquement dans le rayonnage. Nous te cherchions partout depuis le repas de midi. J'ai pensé que tu te trouvais ici et que tu n'avais pas vu l'heure passer.

Loki réprima de justesse le sursaut que l'apparition subite de son frère lui provoqua instinctivement. Il s'empressa de refermer le livre qu'il tenait à la main, et le cacha nonchalamment dans son dos.

\- Effectivement, j'avais perdu toute notion du temps, se justifia-t-il en sentant son cœur battre à la chamade.

_Ne pas rougir, ne pas baisser le regard... Oublier la honte d'être anormal dans cette famille..._

\- Allons, abandonne donc pour un temps tes recherches en... biologie, poursuivit Thor en jetant un bref regard à la dénomination du rayon, et viens manger quelque chose. Mère sera sans doute ravie d'ordonner aux cuisiniers de te préparer une collation. Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas trop ne pas savoir où tu te trouves.

\- Je suis venu très tôt, et je ne voulais pas déranger qui que ce soit simplement pour annoncer que j'allais m'enfermer à la bibliothèque, continua Loki en espérant que ses explications relativement mensongères ne seraient pas trahies par une rougeur sur ses joues pâles. Je vais venir manger quelque chose, et m'excuser auprès de Mère pour l'avoir rendue inquiète.

.

Le soir même, après avoir repris un comportement relativement normal pour ne plus inquiéter Frigga, Loki décida de mettre sa drôle de capacité à la métamorphose à l'épreuve de la vie réelle, à défaut d'être parvenu à lui trouver une explication, scientifique ou magique.

De nouveau debout devant le miroir de sa salle d'eau, il se concentra et laissa la désagréable sensation des crampes revenir et modifier profondément sa biologie. Une fois son corps métamorphosé de nouveau en celui d'une jeune femme, il s'appliqua une illusion qu'il connaissait déjà pour l'avoir utilisée, une fois auparavant : celle de Sanna, la jeune Asgardienne qui avait été son identité pour se faufiler en ville et terminer la nuit avec un certain Vidar. À l'époque, cependant, Sanna n'était qu'une pure illusion, et Loki avait dû prendre quelques précautions pour ne pas que cela soit dévoilé au moment du passage à l'acte avec son amant du soir.

Le jeune Prince passa une robe, simple mais élégante, qu'il avait _empruntée_ discrètement à la blanchisserie du palais, et coiffa ses longs cheveux désormais roux en une tresse épaisse, qui venait reposer sur son épaule gauche.

De sa virée solitaire et nocturne en ville, il apprendrait l'étendue de la réalité de son second corps secret aux yeux d'hommes absolument normaux.


	3. Chapitre n°3

**Chapitre n°3**

Quelques temps passèrent depuis cette nuit où Loki avait éprouvé la crédibilité de son nouveau corps – avec succès, aux dires de deux hommes différents –, et il avait décidé de ne plus penser à cette étrange affaire. Il se plongea corps et âme dans ses études, officielles comme officieuses, pour ne plus avoir à se rappeler que quelque chose clochait avec sa personne profonde.

Ce fut Thor qui décida de le tirer de cette léthargie studieuse, lassé de le voir le nez dans ses bouquins. Il le tira de force en ville, pour festoyer dignement avec ses amis les plus proches – que Loki n'aimait toujours pas, et qui le lui rendaient bien.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse, mais le jeune Prince ne s'y sentait toujours pas à sa place. Les amis de Thor l'ignoraient, et même ce frère finit par ne plus prêter attention à son cadet, l'effet de l'alcool et des jolies filles se faisant sentir. Loki voyait tous ces jeunes gens flirter dans la légèreté la plus totale, sans arrière-pensée, et cela le renvoya automatiquement à tout ce qu'il tentait d'oublier depuis plusieurs semaines. Il savait que des propres nuits d'ivresse ne pourraient jamais se dérouler avec la même insouciance que celles de tous ses compatriotes, car il lui faudrait sans cesse surveiller qu'il jouerait son rôle – peu importe lequel il s’octroierait à l'avance – à la perfection, que rien ne viendrait le confondre et le trahir.

Discrètement, il s'éloigna du pub bruyant. Il déambula un moment dans les rues d'Asgard, désertes en-dehors des groupes de fêtards, et finit par jeter son dévolu sur un petit pub qui attirait bien moins l'attention que celui que Thor avait choisi. Il entra avec la même discrétion, et il fila immédiatement dans les toilettes, situées au fond de la salle principale, derrière une fine porte en bois.

Il croisa son regard dans le petit miroir suspendu au-dessus des lavabos, et il prit une décision. Profitant d'être seul, il opta pour une nouvelle illusion, celle-ci parfaitement masculine.

Daegan serait son nom pour la soirée, et ce jeune fils d'avocat chasserait les beaux garçons, parce que Loki sentait que ce serait l'option la moins dérangeante de toutes.


	4. Chapitre n°4

**Chapitre n°4**

Loki s'éveilla de nouveau en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, la sueur trempant ses vêtements et ses draps. Encore l'un de ces rêves érotiques où il prenait son pied sous l'apparence d'une femme...

Mais qui était-il réellement, bon sang ?!

Alors qu'il se débattait contre les couvertures qui étouffaient son organisme en surchauffe, il se rendit compte que quelque chose d'autre clochait dans ce tableau.

Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, certes. Cela avait pour effet immédiat de mouler une paire de petits seins sur sa poitrine.

Loki soupira. Cela n'en finirait-il donc jamais ?

Il se glissa hors du lit, dans l'idée d'apprécier un bon bain frais qui pourrait éteindre – il l'espérait – l'incendie hormonal qui le déformait de nouveau. Alors que l'eau remplissait sa baignoire, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés d'un geste rageur. Il se sentait prisonnier d'une malédiction, dont personne ne semblait connaître l'existence, et dont personne ne serait en mesure de le sauver.

Et puis, pourquoi _lui_ ?!

Prudemment, il mit un pied dans l'eau fraîche, qui le fit frissonner. Il s'habitua progressivement à la température, avant de plonger le reste de sa personne dans la large baignoire.

Il était toujours perturbé par les nouvelles sensations. Si les changements dans son corps semblaient insignifiants au regard de l'ensemble de ce qui n'avait pas bougé, ce n'était, dans les faits, pas exactement la même chose d'avoir un poids supplémentaire qui enserrait la poitrine, ou bien un léger poids en moins entre ses jambes.

Loki avait envie de pleurer de honte, d'autant plus que ces métamorphoses soudaines, survenant en pleine nuit, lui donnaient l'impression horrible de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur elles, quand bien même il était déjà parvenu à déclencher le mécanisme volontairement. Il craignait que ces changements spontanés se produisent bientôt en pleine journée, sous les yeux médusés d'un membre de sa famille. Que diraient-ils alors ?

Cette sensation de honte se battait en duel avec les pressions de ses hormones, loin d'être aussi éteintes qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Il se sentait bouillant, malgré la fraîcheur de son bain nocturne. De petits picotements bourdonnaient au niveau de son entrejambe.

Lentement, presque avec regret, il dirigea sa main droite vers l'origine du trouble. Ses doigts inexpérimentés luttèrent de nouveau un petit moment dans cet environnement nouveau, si différent de celui qu'il explorait parfois dans son lit et que son membre masculin lui lançait les mêmes appels enflammés, jusqu'à finir par trouver l'endroit le plus sensible et prendre un rythme qui le titillait de la bonne façon.

L'eau autour de lui ne pouvait pas refroidir de beaucoup, mais cela fut suffisant pour lui donner des frissons – à moins que ceux-ci ne soient dus à l'excitation de son corps tout entier ?

Avec un dernier mouvement de la main, il atteignit l'extase. Il s'arqua dans la baignoire et retint de toutes ses forces un cri de jouissance. Seul un léger gémissement trouva le chemin de la sortie.

C'était plus puissant et plus savoureux que les orgasmes qu'il parvenait à se provoquer sous sa _forme normale_. De cela, il en était certain, et c'était bien le seul avantage qu'il trouvait à ces expériences contre-nature. Un avantage très rapidement contrebalancé par tous les inconvénients – les craintes, la terreur même – qui perturbaient son quotidien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki, c’est la dysphorie de genre puissance XXL ! Il ne fait donc jamais rien à moitié… Bon, ceci dit, toute cette situation vient du fait que les Jotüns sont hermaphrodites, alors ce n’est pas de sa faute ;)


	5. Chapitre n°5

**Chapitre n°5**

La qualité de cette nouvelle expérience intime féminine lui trotta dans la tête plusieurs jours durant, et tout particulièrement après avoir tenté de réitérer cette jouissance d'une façon masculine, sans succès.

Cela signifiait-il donc, avec certitude cette fois-ci, qu'il était une femme ?

Il avait entendu parler de ces personnes qui rejetaient leur genre de naissance pour adopter celui inverse. Là aussi, comme pour les enfants intersexes, rien ne parvenait à effacer définitivement les _anomalies_. Contrairement à ce qu'il vivait, toutes ces personnes ne changeaient pas aussi intégralement de sexe, toutes ces personnes ne parvenaient pas à trouver une métamorphose parfaite, peu importe ce qu'elle faisaient ou ce qu'on leur faisait pour atteindre un idéal et une perfection dans le changement.

Qu'était-il ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi personne d'autre n'était-il comme lui ?

À la réflexion, il n'était peut-être pas entièrement une femme dans un corps de naissance masculin. Ses expériences homosexuelles le satisfaisaient pleinement, tout autant que d'autres, plus ou moins hétérosexuelles de son point de vue – c'était effectivement le cas lorsqu'il était un jeune homme finissant dans le lit d'une jeune femme, comme avec Elinor, mais était-ce également la meilleure définition pour expliquer les expériences de “Sanna” avec des hommes ?

Il semblerait qu'il se trouvait dans une impasse de définition de la situation. Il était indéniablement autant un homme qu'une femme, à en juger par ses métamorphoses inexpliquées, mais aussi qu'il puisse apprécier aussi bien la compagnie masculine que féminine, dans différentes circonstances.

Il ne restait finalement qu'une seule circonstance à expérimenter pour prouver cette théorie folle, qui correspondait pourtant à sa réalité.

Il devait être une femme, et passer la nuit avec une femme.

Tout comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il se préparait pour prendre le rôle de Sanna, il adopta sans difficulté celui de Sunniva, une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus. Cette jeune femme-là avait pour objectif de flirter uniquement avec d'autres jeunes femmes, et de s'inviter dans le lit de l'une d'elles pour le reste d'une nuit torride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette Elinor est développée plus complètement dans la fic d’origine, un ou deux chapitres avant le chapitre n°20 du tome 2, si mes souvenirs sont bons.


	6. Chapitre n°6

**Chapitre n°6**

Cette ultime expérience confirma sa théorie. Et elle éveilla également sa honte, toujours cachée sous la surface, plus ou moins bien contrôlée, plus ou moins vorace à le dévorer aux moments où il était le plus vulnérable.

Toute cette folie, pourtant bien réelle, ne trouvait tellement pas d'explication rationnelle qu'il ne pouvait que la voir comme une déviance.

Un instant, il songea à se confier à sa mère. Frigga avait une telle expérience de la sorcellerie qu'elle saurait peut-être diagnostiquer ce trouble, ou bien trouver une combine pour le faire disparaître.

Il se ravisa immédiatement. Elle serait bien trop chagrinée d'avoir une telle abomination pour fils.

Si cela devait être sa malédiction, alors soit. Il vivrait avec, mais il vivrait caché. Personne ne devrait jamais savoir à quel point il n'était pas un bon petit Asgardien normal.

En attendant, il songea que ce serait probablement une bonne idée de remettre les compteurs à zéro, de rééquilibrer la situation – de se purifier en renouant avec ce que la nature attendait de lui.

Il adopta encore une fois une fausse identité – Jessen, un bibliothécaire –, mais pour des raisons de sécurité. Il n'était pas nécessaire, pour son plan, que quiconque sache qu'il était l'un des deux Princes d'Asgard.

De nouveau en ville, de nouveau à arpenter les quartiers nocturnes festifs, il allait profiter de son allure d'Asgardien moyen – blond, grand, plutôt musclé – pour envoûter une belle jeune fille avide d'une expérience traditionnelle. Ce serait une mission bien plus facile que les autres.

Ce serait une quête bien plus digne d'un potentiel futur roi d'Asgard – bien qu'il savait déjà que le choix d'Odin ne pourrait jamais se porter sur lui, pas alors que Thor rayonnait de puissance et de normalité à côté de son sombre cadet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triste, triste conclusion… Je ne vous promets pas que Loki est forcément moins malmené dans « Dynasties » (personne n’est vraiment épargné dans cette tragédie familiale), mais le reste du Cycle I saura lui apporter l’amour de sa vie, à défaut d’un trône ;) Alors, si vous ne vous étiez toujours pas mis-es à la fic d’origine, peut-être cela saura-t-il vous motiver :D

**Author's Note:**

> Ce premier chapitre n'était qu'une reprise de la Chronique égarée en question, qui accompagnait le chapitre n°20 du tome 2 du « Cycle I : La Genèse ». Il y aura quelques éléments et OCs mentionnés par la suite qui ont été précisé au cours de ce même tome 2, alors n'hésitez pas à aller le parcourir, il est encore en cours de publication ! (Le tome 1 ne vous fera évidemment pas de mal, mais de toute manière, c'est groupé dans ce même Cycle I).


End file.
